


My R(eason)

by Probably_Insane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ITS RATED TEEN FOR A REASON, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Mentioned Shiro (Voltron), Suicide Attempt, attempts, its fucking sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Probably_Insane/pseuds/Probably_Insane
Summary: Matt just wanted to fly without being caught.Now if only these people would stop getting there before he did.





	My R(eason)

Matt slowly opened the door to the roof, eyes distant. Reaching down to pull off his shoes he noticed a girl with wavy white hair was there before him, panicking, he yelled out, “Hey! Don't do it!”

The girl turned in surprise, the sun illuminating small pink tattoos under her eyes, before smiling sadly and telling Matt her woes, despite thinking he's heard it before. She had fallen in love with a white-haired boy who was a childhood friend, but then he broke up with her and moved away.

Irritated, he sneered at her, “For god's sake, are you serious? I can't believe that you're here before me for some stupid reason like that!” the girl started tearing up, a shocked look on her face.

“You're upset ‘cause you didn't get what you wanted. But you're lucky that you've never gotten anything stolen from you!” He yelled, remembering the car crash that stole his leg.

“You're right. Thank you for listening, I'm feeling better now.” the girl with wavy hair then walked away and disappeared. Matt sighed, his plan set back, before he turned away and walked back to his house.

The next day, Matt went up to the roof again, determined to go through with his plan. But just as he took both of his shoes off, he spotted a boy sporting a mullet and a large scar on his left cheek. Once again, Matt called out for the boy to not jump.

The boy told Matt of his woes, saying that Matt's heard them all before. The kids in his class always ignored him, and when they don't, it was always to steal something of the boy's. “I just don't fit in with anyone here.” the boy finished lamely.

Once again, Matt got angry. “For god's sake, please, you can't be serious! For some idiotic reason, you stand here before me?” the boy was shamefully looking at the ground.

“ ‘Cause even if things are bad at school, you've still got family at home. Dinner's waiting on the table for you I bet!” Matt added, clenching his fists. Angry that this boy had a family and was so willing to throw it away. 

And he was jealous, ever since his mom died in the same crash that took his leg, Matt’s family grew distant. His father drowned himself in paperwork and his sister could barely look at Matt anymore.

“I'm really hungry now that I think of it,” The scarred boy then shuffled away and disappeared. Matt rubbed his face, his plan foiled once again, before resolving to try again the next day.

But for the next week, more people showed up on the roof. One of them being Matt's closest friend who said he got tired of the pitying stares due to his arm. But Matt always managed to talk them down and out of it. Even so, he knew no one would do the same for him in return so there was no way he could let out his own pain.

~Time Skip~

As Matt opened the door, he expected another person to be there, about to throw their life away for some moronic reason. Instead, Matt saw a Latino wearing a golden cardigan and recognized the boy to be his long time crush from middle school.

The Latino told Matt his story, a bandage on the boy's cheek, and how he just wanted all the pain and scars that kept accumulating on him to go away, injuries that occurred whenever the boy went home. Matt looked down a little and saw more bandages peeking out from under the cardigan.

“That's why I came up here instead.” the boy finished somberly.

Before he knew it, Matt had yelled something he himself didn't quite believe.

“Hey! Don't do it! Please!”

Covering his mouth, Matt didn't know why he said that. He honestly couldn't care less about really anything nowadays, until recently and he didn't know why. But he did know that he didn't want that boy to die.

But Matt didn't know how to stop his crush from jumping. He didn't even know if he had the right to try and stop him, and he said so to the boy.

“But even so, just leave so I don't have have to see you anymore. You're pitiful expression is just way too much for me!” Matt yelled, falling to his knees and clenching his eyes shut, tears springing from them.

The Latino gave a chuckle, “Fine, I guess I won't do it today then,” the boy clad in the cardigan then left and disappeared.

Matt stayed there on the roof and cried for a good while before deciding that he would do it tomorrow. No matter what.

The next day Matt swung open the roof door and walked briskly to the railing, the roof door slamming behind him. Removing his shoes, he placed them behind the bars, side by side.

He then removed the sky blue cardigan and placed it on the railing before climbing over it and running a hand through his wavy hair. The setting sun lighting up the scar on his cheek and glinting off his prosthetic leg as he smiled ruefully.

After all, this scarred boy was going to jump now and finally be free.

Behind him, the roof door slammed open.

“MATT! WAIT!”

* * *

Based on:

Just as I was about to take my shoes,  
Off on the rooftop there I see.  
A girl with curly hair here before me,  
Despite myself I go and scream:

"Hey, don't do, it please."

Whoa, wait a minute, what did I just say?  
I couldn't care less either way.  
To be honest I was somewhat pissed,  
This was an opportunity missed.

The girl with curly hair told me her woes,  
"You've probably heard it all before.  
I really thought that he might be the one,  
But then he told me he was done."

"For god's sake, please,  
Are you serious? I just can't believe,  
That for some stupid reason, you stand here before me!"

"Are you upset 'cause you can't get what you wanted?  
You're lucky that you've never gotten robbed of anything!"

"I'm feeling better, thank you for listening,"  
The girl with wavy hair then disappeared.

Alright, today's the day, or so I thought,  
Just as I took both of my shoes off.  
There was but a boy, scarred as can be,  
Despite myself, I go and scream.

The battle-worn boy told me his woes,  
"You've probably heard it all before.  
Everyone ignores me, everyone steals,  
I don't fit in with anyone here."

"For god's sake, please!  
Are you serious? I just can't believe,  
That for some stupid reason, you stand here before me!"

" 'Cause even so, you're still loved by everyone at home,  
There's always dinner waiting on the table, you know!"

"I'm hungry," said the boy as he shed a tear,  
The boy scarred as can be then disappeared.

And like that, there was someone every day.

I listened to their tale,  
I made them turn away.  
And yet there was no one who,  
Would do this for me, no way I could,

Let out all this pain..!

For the very first time, there I see,  
Someone with the same pains as me.  
Having done this time, and time again,  
He wore a golden cardigan.

"I just want to stop the scars that grow,  
Every time that I go home.  
That's why I came up here instead."  
That's what the boy in the cardigan said.

Whoa, wait a minute, what did I just say,  
I couldn't care less either way.  
But in the moment I just screamed,  
Something that did not believe.

"Hey, don't do, it please."

Aah, what to do,  
I can't stop this boy, oh this is new.  
For once, I think I've bitten off more than I can chew.

"But even so, please just go away so I can't see,  
That pitiful expression is just too much for me!"

"I guess I will not do it today,"  
He turned away from me and disappeared.

There's no one here today, I guess it's time,  
It's just me, myself and I.  
There's no one who can interfere,  
No one to get in my way here.

Taking off my sky-blue cardigan,  
Running a hand through my wavy hair.  
This lanky boy, scarred as can be,  
Is gonna jump now and be free.


End file.
